


Patience

by Talliya



Series: GW Drabble Fest [5]
Category: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz - Fandom
Genre: GW Drabble Fest, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa and Duo are running out of patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Number five in the GW Drabbles!

His foot tapping on the floor told Duo more than anything else ever could that Trowa was running out of patience. He hunched his shoulders over the taller man’s computer and continued to un-bork the poor thing with as much haste as he could. Finally his own, thin at best, patience snapped. “Would you stop that!?”

The whole room seemed to still and Duo fought not to flinch. “I’m sorry. I know you’re going as fast as you can. I just can’t believe I messed it up so badly that I couldn’t fix it myself.”

Duo chuckled at Trowa’s frustrated voice, “No worries, just... I dunno, go read a book or somethin’.”

Duo felt movement at his back and shivered as Trowa’s breath sailed past his ear, “Would you mind if I played with your hair?”

Duo nearly melted, but tried his best to sound indifferent. “Whatever floats your boat Tro.”

Behind the braided man Trowa grinned, finally able to quell the desire to play with his work partner’s hair. He was a little disappointed that he’d had to go so far as to practically destroy his computer, but as he undid the braid and ran his fingers through the locks... it was well worth all his patience.


End file.
